Natures Gift
by Nekolover3
Summary: what if two years before jack frost was born there was another spirit, the spirit of spring and summer. join willow summers as she meets up with jack frost and the other guardians to stop pitch, find answers, and maybe love? bunnyxoc. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I'M NEW HERE AND JUST STARING SO PLEASE I WOULD LOVE IF YOU GUYS COULD GIVE ME ADVISE FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AND STORIES. **

**SO R&R _PLEASE_!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

(Amelia's P.O.V)

_**Cold**_

_**Alone**_

_**Scared**_

That's all I felt as I opened my eyes and sat up to look at surroundings. I was sitting in the middle of a burned down forest. Everything was black and dead. And I hated it.

I stood up and looked to the side to see a lake not too far from me. I went up to it and looked down to only have my jaw drop. You see I used to have my brown hair that comes to my shoulders and have dark brown eyes.

Instead my hair was longer and braided with small flowers weaved into it that came to my knees and my eyes were a bright emerald green.

I looked to down to see that I still had my sleeveless short dark green dress that went to my knees and brown poncho but I had no shoes. And I had strange vine like marking on my arms and legs. And not to mention I was covered in soot.

What happened? ,how did I get here? ,and why was I sleeping here?

Then it came back to me. I remember taking a stroll in the forest when it was still alive and someone calling my name but the rest came blank.

I turned around to see if I could find something, anything that could help me but there was nothing.

My eyes then see a line of flowers and new grown grass leaving a trail from me to the place I was resting that was strangely a small bed of grass and flowers.

''what happened to me?'' I mumbled looking down.

_You have becomed a spirit_

I jumped and looked around for the voice to finally gaze at the moon that looked bigger than I have ever seen.

''wh-who are you?'' I shuttered

_Do not be afraid, I am the man in the moon, and you Amelia summers are now a spirit, the spirit of spring and summer, and your new name is now willow summers._

''wait! Why-how am I a spirit.'' I received no answer.

I dropped to my knees and began to cry. Since I was a spirit no one could see me, I felt alone.

'_Why are you sad?'_

I looked up to see a pure white dove in front of me with its head cocked to the side.

''did-did you just talk?''

'_of course silly, everything can talk it's just that everyone doesn't want to stop and listen, so again why are you sad.'_

''Because I'm alone.''

'_no you're not, I'm here'_

I smiled and gave her a stroke on the her head.

''thank you.''

'_Ms, did you do that?'_

I turned to see a little fox walking towards me while looking at the new grass and flowers.

''um, yeah.'' I answered unsure.

'_then can you heal our home.'_

At 'our' forest animals of all kinds began to come out to look.

''I'll try.'' I said getting up.

I went up to a dead tree and put my hand on it and began to concentrate. If I was paying attention I would have noticed that my markings where glowing green.

Then a something that felt like a pulse came and the tree began to come back to life like the fire never happened. I began to laugh at how excited and began to re-grow the whole forest in no time. All the animals where happy and it made me happy to.

My name _was_ Amelia summers but now it was willow summers the spirit of spring and summer. I knew who I am and who I used to be. But my question is.

Why and how did I become a spirit?


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO AGAIN, SO HERE IS CHAPTER TWO OF THIS FIC, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. And I am sorry for being so long my laptop was being stupid.**

**Again sorry AND **_**PLEASE **_**READ AND REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO ****NOT ****OWN ****RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

(Third person P.O.V, two years later)

In the middle of a small meadow covered in snow in the beginning of spring was a crying little girl all alone. With her head on her knees sobbing, she did not notice some flowers growing magically beside her until she saw a glow from the corner of her eye.

She turned and gasped as beautiful flowers of all kinds began to grow all over. It was an amazing site.

''Elizabeth.''

The girl turned around to see her mother standing not too far away from her looking worried.

''Honey are you all right?'' she asked walking up to the girl. The girl, who was named Elizabeth, nodded to her and began to smile forgetting her sadness and began to jump up and down.

''Mommy look at all the pretty flowers!''

The women smiled and nodded. "I see, it looks like Mother Nature is working extra hard this year.''

Elizabeth stopped jumping and tilted her head, looking confused.

'' Who's that mama?"

'' Well you see Mother Nature is beautiful women who helps the animals and helps bring life to the nature around us.'' Elizabeth's eyes widen with amazement.

''Wow.''

''Okay sweetie, how about we go home and have lunch.''

''Okay!''

Her mother took her hand and led home, while she turned her neck around and whispered.

''Thank you Mother Nature.''

(Willow's P.O.V)

I sighed at the scene before me and began to walk away. For two years thats how its been. Doing my job and not being seen. But the upside is over the last two years i discovered new powers and meet other spirits. For my powers, I can fly, though I prefer running with my amazing speed, talk to animals, grow plants obviously, and shape shift into any animal that has _ever_ existed.**(A/N:**_**HINT, HINT**_**)**

But while I was discovering my powers I meet other spirits. I first met the sand man, who by the way was absolutely adorable and great company even though he couldn't talk but I was able to understand him eventually.

The tooth fairy I didn't meet exactly but one of her mini fairies who were so sweet.

I even met a few lepercons and the groundhog, who I despise.

I never met Santa, or north his real name, because his holiday being in winter and I'm summer and spring, and also the Easter bunny, which I have no idea why, but I came to the conclusion that we were in different areas and too focused on our jobs.

I snapped out of my mini daydream as I came to realize I was in a small village that was having _winter_. Not that I hated it was just the temperature that bothered me.

I began to turn around and leave when I heard something.

''_Whoa!'' _Thump!

I turned to see a boy who looked like he was eighteen holding what looked like a shepherd staff with white hair, blue eyes, and no shoes?

I stared at him as began to say hello to everyone as they walked by and didn't pay him any mind like he was invisible. My eyes widen at the thought. What if?

I then saw him crouch down to a little boy to ask where he was but the kid instead went right through him as some other people and then flew off with me not far behind him.

00000000XD000000000

I found him sitting down against a tree with his head on his knees as it began to snow.

My heart began to ach as I looked at him. He reminded so much of me when I became a spirit.

I stepped forward and placed my hand on his shoulder making him jump and turn to me as I gave a small smile.

''Hey are you okay?'' he only started at me with big eyes as I began to get freaked out.

''Helllllooooo, anyone in there.'' I waved my hand in his face as he snapped out of his trance jumped to his feet, staring at me curiously.

He shook his head and looked at me with a small hope in his eyes.

''You're able to-''

''- see you, yes I can.'' I giggled but put on a serious face so I wouldn't put his hopes up to high.

''But it's only because where alike.''

''You mean about no one seeing or hearing us.''

I nodded. ''That and having a few gifts.''

''Gifts?'' man in moon this kid was adorable.

''You know, the-here let me show you.'' I said as I crouched down to some dead grass while he kept on starring me.

I smiled while putting a hand on the grass and concentrating as it began to grow. I stopped, looked up to see that he came closer to see my work. I then stood up and stuck my hand out to him.

''Willow Summers, spirit of spring and summer, you?''

He looked at my hand then at me. He was hesitant but shook my hand with his cold one and smiled.

''Jack Frost.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup people! Sorry I was gone so long I had I little bit of the writers block so again sorry but Here is another chapter for this story.**

**But first I want to give a big thanks to:**

_**Sparro99**_

_**Guest**_

_**Killthepain62**_

_**Wolfheart13**_

**Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like it and I hope to hear from you again.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V, Three hundred years later, Burgess)

''Come on, it's time to wake up, it's time for spring.''

'_No.'_

''Don't make me come in there, you know I will.''

'_No, now leave me alone.'_

I sighed giving the grumpy looking raccoon a tired look.

''I don't have time for this, I am gonna come back later and you better be ready for the season.''

He turned around in a huff going back into his home while I rolled my eyes before walking away.

''Grumpy old raccoon who doesn't know how appreciate the things I do.'' I mumbled while walking in the last area I need to do for spring.

I was snapped out of my rant as something cold hit the back of head followed by some laughter as I smiled and turned to the winter spirit in the tree leaning on his staff.

''You know your face will get stuck like that if you keep doing it.'' He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

''I'll take your word for it.''

Jack frost.

A mischievous winter spirit who I basically made my little brother after meeting and helping him a long time ago.

And over the years me and him changed outfits. Him a blue hoodie with the same pants I met him with and still no shoes.

While for me a forest green spaghetti strap tank top, brown shorts coming to mid-thigh, my hair still in its long braid, and my vine markings showing on my arms and legs.

''So what brings you hear little brother.'' I asked as I began walking with him beside me doing the same.

''Nothing much just giving a last few days of good winter and decided to visit.'' I gave him a small smile, remembering the agreement we made about visiting each other between seasons so that way he doesn't get to hot and I don't freeze.

''Aww thanks, Sorry that I got to destroy your work little bro.''

''No problem, but I do want to go mess with bunny real soon.'' And there is his smirk.

''okay, how can you, a winter spirit, keep meeting the Easter bunny, a spring holiday spirit, and I don't?'' I said stopping with my hands on my hips. Jack just shrugged while I gave a sigh.

''Never mind, so is that all cause I got to get home and check in on things to make sure its alright.'' He shook his head while we gave each other a hug before saying goodbye as I raced for home.

* * *

(Third person, North Pole)

On top of the world inside a hidden canyon, stood a huge fortress. To the world it would be known as Santa's workshop, or to the other guardians, the pole.

Inside the wondrous building in a midsize office was the one and only Santa clause, or North his real name.

He was cutting a huge block of ice with a chain saw and other various tools reveling his naughty or nice tattoos, while two elves were on the floor eating cookies.

''Still waiting for cookies!'' North's booming Russian-accented voice spoke through the room making the elves stop and clean up there mess.

Getting back to his project that was now done, showed a small train engine with a roller coaster track. As north ate his cookie, the small engine shot off the track, into the air, and turning into a small jet plane that began to fly around the room.

That was until one of North's workers, a yeti, destroyed it as he slammed the door open, therefore shattering it to the floor.

''Ahh!'' North yelled.

''oohh!'' the yeti yelped

''ahh!'' North yelled in disbelief.

''ooooooh!'' As the yeti covered his face.

North groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation. '' How many times have I told you to knock!'' he demanded.

''alberghdea!'' the yeti defended as he pointed to the main workshop.

North, understanding the yeti, looked at him curiously.

''The globe?'' He then grabbed his sword and went out of the room.

All over the workshop was a bunch of elves doing who knows what while blocking the path.

''Shoo, with your pointy heads.'' He said to the small beings. '' Why are you always under boot?''

Making it to the globe he notice that the lights, the believers, where flickering off at a fast rate.

North turned to a yeti.

''Have you checked the axis?'' A nod.

''Is the rotation balanced?'' Another nod.

Suddenly the wind began to pick up as black sand crept along the globe until it was completely covered with no lights coming through, until it began to spiral upwards like a tornado to the ceiling then bursting until it completely vanished.

No one made a move or sound until more black sand took the form of a dark looking figure as it rounded the globe cackling evilly, but then vanished.

Squinting his eyes at the globe north mumbled to himself. ''Can it be?'' He then called an elf.

''Dingle.''

Four elves stepped forward, then looked at each other confused.

''Make preparations, were having company.'' North then grabbed a lever, turning it to the left, then pushing it down as colored lights covered the glob and took to the skies.

* * *

(India mountains)

High in the mountains of India lade a palace with little flying creatures carrying a small tooth or coin. And in charge of the whole ordeal was the one and only tooth fairy, Toothina. She was giving orders as one of the small fairies handed her a tooth making her stop and admire the small tooth.

''oh its her first tooth, have you seen anything more adorable, look how she flossed!'' she exclaimed as the mini fairies squeaked in agreement. Suddenly the mini fairies turned away from the tooth catching Toothina's attention to the colorful lights in the distance. Then taking some of her fairies, flew as fast as she could to the north pole.

* * *

(somewhere over a small town)

A trail of gold sand floated over a child giving her a happy dream as it trailed out of her bedroom window and into the sky to a bigger pile of glowing golden sand that was stood-ed upon the sandman himself as he guided more sand to the sleeping children.

That was until he noticed the lights in the sky as he began to gather up sand to make an airplane as he flew it off towards the pole.

* * *

(the tunnels)

Inside many long tunnels racing its way to the north pole was the 6'1, Australian Eater bunny, as stopped at a hole above his before jumping out only to hug himself from the cold.

'' ah, its freezing.'' He said shivering as he then raced towards the building in the distance yelling that he couldn't feel his feet.

As he went inside tooth was there as sandy arrived a second later.

''This better be good north.'' Bunny grumbled as went to the fireplace to warm himself up. North only ignored him as he spoke to sandy.

''Sandy! Thank you for coming.'' Sandy then began to make signs with his sand saying how buys he was.

''I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you here unless it was serious.'' Tooth quieted her fairies waiting for north to speak.

''The boogeyman was here, at the pole.'' He said grabbing every ones attention.

''_Pitch_? pitch black? Here?'' Tooth said disbelief.

''Yes.'' North confirmed as he began to make gestures as he spoke. ''There was black sand covering the globe.''

''Wait, what do you 'black sand'?'' bunny asked coming closer and taking out an egg and paint brush.

''And then a shadow.'' North exclaimed as he gestured to the place where the shadow was.

''Hold on, hold on I thought you said you saw pitch.'' Bunny interrupted

''Well not exactly.'' North said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

''Not exactly, can you believe this guy?'' he turned to sandy as he gave him an innocent shrug this a sand question mark over his head.

Bunny chuckled. ''Yeah you said it sandy.''

''Look, he is up to something very bad, I feel it.'' North then grabbed his stomach with some fairies following. ''In my belly."

''Hang on, hang on, you mean to tell me you summand me three days before Easter because of your _belly_!'' He said pointing his paint brush at said belly. ''Mate if I did this to you three days before _Christmas_-''

North only chuckled and patted bunny's cheek, before taking his egg and throwing it into the air and catching it.

''Bunny, bunny Easter is not Christmas.''

Sandy was on his third cup of eggnog as he watch the two fight but pulled the cup away from an elf as began to drink out of it. He then noticed the moon coming into view as he began to try to get every ones attention.

''Heh, heh. Here we go.'' Bunny laughed sarcastically because they were doing the same argument they do every time they see each other, then he went after north.

''Mate, I don't have time for this, I still got _2 million_ eggs to finish up!''

''No matter how much you paint, it's still egg.'' North said holding out the egg only for bunny to snatch it back.

''Yeah, well I'm dealing with _perishables_!'' He defended. ''You've got all _year_ to prepare.''

North chuckled again and knocked the egg out of his hand which made him scramble to catch it.

''Why are rabbits so nervous?''

''Why are _you_ such a blowhard?'' Bunny shot back.

''Is that all in one house?'' Tooth asked her fairies.

''Tooth! Can't you see we are trying to argue" North said gesturing between him and bunny who was working on his egg.

''Sorry.'' She said holding her hands up in mock surrender. ''Not all of us can work one night a year, Am I right sandy?'' She said turning to her small friend who made a small sand arrow over his head that was pointing at the moon. But tooth got distracted again with her work.

''I mean come on, we took out pitch during the Dark Ages. We made sure of it.'' Bunny said looking back at his egg.

''I know it was him, we have a very serious situation here.'' North insisted.

''Well, I've got some serious situations with some eggs.'' Bunny said.

Loosing the last of his nerve, sandy looked around for something to help him, before seeing an elf drinking out of a cup of eggnog. He then floated toward the elf, grabbed it and shaking it violently making the bell ring loud enough to grab every ones attention. Dropping the elf, he them made a crescent moon over his head then pointing at the moon in the sky.

North finally looked up to see the moon. ''Ah! Man in moon. Sandy why didn't you say something?''

Sandy gave the man a glare as dream sand came out of his ears like steam.

Turning back to moon, north called out to it.

''Its been a long time old friend, what is big news?''

Moon began to poor in to the center of the room creating a dark figure of pitch.

''It is pitch.'' Bunny admittedly said.

North patted his stomach with a look that said 'I told you so' then asked.

''Manny, what must we do?''

Then the beam of light narrowed to the center of a circle as it glowed, opened, then a blue glowing crystal on a podium rose up from the ground.

''Uh, guys, you know what this means.'' Tooth said.

''He is choosing a new guardian.'' North said excited about a new guardian.

''What, why?'' Bunny asked in disbelief.

''Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help.'' North said.

''Since when do we need _help_?'' Bunny asked.

''I wonder who it's gonna be?'' Tooth asked with excitement.

Sandy thought for a moment before he made a four leaf clover over his head.

''Maybe the leprechaun?'' Tooth asked.

''Please not the ground hog, Please not ground hog.'' Bunny pleaded with his hands together as if he was praying.

A figure formed over the crystal, starting with the feet and forming the torso, then the chest, then the head. It was a hooded figure, with a six foot tall Shepard's crook. Just below the hood, was a mischievous smirk.

''Jack Frost.'' North said surprised.

"Oh, I take it back. The groundhog's fine." Bunny deadpanned, taking a little time to process this.

Tooth sighed dreamily, even one of her fairies fainter at the news, then snapped out of it. "Well, as long as he helps the children, right?"

"JACK FROST?!" Bunny shouted, before North cut him off.

"Quiet! Another image is forming!" North said, urgently.

''WHAT!'' Bunny and Tooth yelled surprised.

The form took shape a little taller than the first one, wearing shorts going to mid-thigh, a spaghetti strapped tank top, long braided hair going to her knees, some freckles on her warm smiling face, and finally vine like markings on her arms and legs.

There were different reactions from the guardians.

North looked confused, not knowing who it was.

Tooth had a questioning look before a look of realization and happiness bloomed on her face.

Sandy had an excited and happy look on his face.

While bunny looked like cupid shot him one too many arrows. Because his eyes were wide and his mouth was open in awe at the girls beauty.

'_now who is that good looking Sheila?' _Bunny thought as he checked out the figure.

''Ah, who is that?'' North asked as he looked at every one, but not missing the look on bunny's face.

''That's Willow Summers!'' Tooth said happily while sandy nodded.

''Wait you know her?'' Bunny asked.

''Well no directly, but she did meet one of my fairies before and I don't know what kind of spirit she is, But sandy knows her.'' Tooth explained, turning the attention to the little gold man who made a sign of a flower and a sun.

''The spirit of spring and summer is it, well looks like we have two season spirits as guardians.'' North said with a smile.

''Look I will give the Sheila a chance, but JACK FROST! He doesn't care about children, all he does is freeze waterparks and mess with my egg hunts, he's an irresponsible, selfish-''

''Guardian.'' North said with a nod.

''Jack frost is many things, but he is not a guardian.''

* * *

**Few! This took a while to make, so I hope you forgive me for taking so long.**

**PS- if you guys have any ideas for the story do not be afraid to speak up, okay.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~nekolover3 is out~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of the internet and beyond, I now present you a new chapter! And thanks for the reviews**

_**Wolfheart13**_

_**Beautiful dreaming warrior**_

_**SamanthaJane13**_

**Glad you like it and hope to hear from you again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

(Forest of Burgess, night, Willows p.o.v)

''So the food problem in Madagascar?''

'_Taken care of.'_

''The territory argument between the hyenas and lions in Africa?''

'_Agreed on good terms.'_

''Well that s' about everything, good job you two.'' I said to the fox and dove in front of me.

'_No problem.'_

'_Anytime will.' _Then they walked away for a well deserved sleep.

You see those two are the great, great, great, etc. grand kids of the dove and fox I meet when I first became a spirit. It was sad when they passed, I still miss them but I have been with both their families ever since and have been watching over them as they helped me with my spirit duties.

''Well since I'm finished, I think I'll give jack a quick visit before going to bed.'' I thought aloud as I lifted into the air and peered at the moon in front of me.

I gave a sigh. ''I really hope you know what your doing with jack, cause I think he has waited long enough, along with me.''

I then flew off to town to find jack on top of a house with his hood up, which is never a good sign, staring at the moon as I came up to him, he began to speak.

''Is there something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is.''

He waited for a moment for a response, getting none he continued as I moved closer.

''Because me and willow have tried _everything _and no one _ever _sees us.'' Tears began to fill my eyes as I watched as he again waited for a response and not getting a response.

''You put us here; the least you can do is tell us, tell us why.''

There was another moment of silence before he turned around in frustration but jumped, not knowing I was there, as I gave him a hug as a tear fell from my face.

''As long as I am with you I will do whatever it takes to help you be seen, even if it means I can't to.'' I whispered as he returned the hug.

Silence fell on us until he gave a little chuckle while letting go.

''Wow that was really sappy.'' That's when I punched him in the arm.

''Ow!''

''That's for ruining the moment.'' I said with a smirk which he returned while rubbing his now bruised arm. I hopped off the house and onto a telephone wire and began walking motioning him to follow.

That's when a stream of gold sand appeared in front and around us, bringing a smile to our face as we looked to the sky seeing more.

''Right on time sandman.''

We ran along the telephone pole getting close enough to touch it as a dolphin and rabbit formed at our finger tips running around us as we laughed before going back to the streams of gold.

* * *

(Third person.)

Inside a room decorated with pink walls, unicorn toys, and stuffed animals, was a little girl fast asleep in her bed as a vine of gold dream sand came into the open widow to sleeping form to reveal a happy dream of her riding a unicorn having a grand time.

Then the room suddenly darkens as a wispy, shadowy figure with a familiar laugh crawls out from under the bed, and rises up.

It was the boogeyman, pitch.

He peered over the child noticing her dream and began to chuckle.

''Ohhhh, I thought I heard the clippity-clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream!'' Then he looked down at the sleeping girl.

'' And look. At. Her. Precious child. So sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing...a touch of _fear_.''

Pitch then reaches into the young girls dream, and touches with a bony finger to the gold unicorn. The poor thing was then swallowed in black sand and taking a new form as the poor child began to flinch in her sleep.

'' Feel your fear. Come on. Come on, that's right.''

The once gold unicorn, morphed into a horrific, shadowy bucking horse -

a **NIGHTMARE**.

It then began to race around him as pitch admired his work.

'' Yesss. What a pretty little Nightmare!''

He then made the large horse face him as it waited for a command.

'' Now, I want you to go tell the others the wait is over.''

The nightmare then raced out of the open window to join the other nightmares as they began to take flight into the dark sky.

Then steps out off an ally, avoiding the rays of moonlight as he faced the moon.

'' Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?''

* * *

(Willow's p.o.v)

Me and jack continued to walk along the power lines as the dream sand began to disappear. I looked over at jack.

''Hey, feeling better?'' he looked over and made a smile, that didn't reach his eyes, and nodded. He gave his staff a quick twirl.

''So what do want t-'' ''Whoa!'' Suddenly a shadowy figure zips by behind us. We gave each other a glance and began to follow it.

We jumped from house to house before settling into a tree and looked for it. But again it zooms behind us, as we then raced after it into a nearby alley.

We were back to back ready for something to happen as we looked around.

''Hello, mate.''

We turned around ready to strike as we saw a shadowed figure in front of us as it step into the light to reveal the EASTER BUNNY!

He stood on his hind legs making him at least 6'1, blue-ish grey fur with markings on his arms and forehead, holding a boomerang, and had forest green eyes. He was kind of cute. I mentally hit myself as a small blush appeared on my cheeks.

''Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?'' Jacks looked bewilder but shook it off as he land on his staff as I looked back and forth between them.

'' Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?'' Jack asked with an innocent smile as bunny glared while I narrowed my eyes at Jack witch made duck his head sheepishly as bunny watched a little amused, then going back to glare.

''Yes, but this is about something else, and saved me time tracking you down Sheila.'' He pointed his boomerang at me with a smirk that made my heart beat a little faster, but then got confused at what he said about tracking me.

''Also sorry about this Sheila, fellas.''

Then two giant hand tool hold of the back of jack's hoody and my top, lifting us into the air to face two giant yetis as we struggled.

'_Sorry about this' _it said looking apologetic.

''Hey put us down!'' Jack yelled as me and him are shoved head first into a sack.

''Willow get your foot out of my face.'' Jack groaned trying to get in a better potion.

''Well move your face out of my foot.''

* * *

(Third person)

A yeti then pulls out a snow globe and smashes it to the ground making a magic portal appear in front of them as they turned to bunny.

''Dwbard urghwetee.'' The yeti asked pointing at the portal.

''Me?'' He gave a chuckle. ''Not on you nelly. See you back at the pole.''

Bunny then tapped his big foot twice creating a giant hole. He leaps into it, disappearing along with a hole as a small pink flower grew.

The two yetis shrug and threw the sack into the portal before following as the portal disappeared.

* * *

(Willow's p.o.v)

As soon as we landed to who knows where we began to hear murmuring and saw two elves peak into the sack as we poked our heads out to see a big man in red with a long white bear and blue eyes.

A women that looked like she was half humming bird with small versions of her fluttering around with a smile on her face.

And the last two were sandy and bunny.

''Hey, there they are, Jack Frost and Willow summers.'' The big man said with a smile and arms out in a welcome gesture. Sandy made a snowflake, flower and sun over his head.

''Wow.'' My eyes were wide in amazement as jack was in disbelieve.

''You got to be kidding me.'' And on that note two yetis picked us up to our feet.

''Hey, hey, whoa, put us down.''

The big man **(A/N: I'm just goanna use North now cause this is getting annoying.) **continued to speak as jack picked up his staff and I dusted myself off and looked around.

''I hope the yetis treated you well?''

''Oh, yeah. We love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal.'' I said with sarcasm as Jack and bunny gave a sinker and smile at my joke.

But North being north, he was oblivious. ''Oh, good! That was my idea.'' He then gestured to bunny who was leaning on a pillar looking like he didn't what to be hear.

''You know Bunny obliviously.''

''Obliviously.'' Jack nodded like I did as bunny gave him a glare and me as small smile with, what I think was a small blush?

…..nah.

We then noticed the mini fairies hovering near us, mostly jack, twittering.

''And the Tooth fairy?'' North said as she zoomed up to us and got a _little_ too close.

''Hello, Jack, Willow. I've heard a lot about you two. And your _teeth_.'' She said excitedly with a big smile, along with the mini fairies.

''Our, our what?'' We asked as she got closer.

''Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!'' She said as she pried open Jack's mouth while I giggled, showing my teeth as I smiled at his discomfort. This it's self got the mini fairies buzzing and moving closer as Tooth moved her attention from Jack to me.

''Oh! Wow its true they do shine like the morning sun.'' She squealed as the mini fairies began to swoon at Jack.

''Girls, pull yourselves together, let's not disgrace the uniform.'' Tooth instructed.

''And Sandman. Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!'' North yelled, wakening him up as he smiled at us.

''Hey! Ho! Anyone want to tell us why we're here?'' Sandy decides to step up and began to make signs over his head. But it was too fast to understand, even for me!

Jack shooked his head. ''That's not really helping. But thanks, little man.''

I gave him a small smile. ''Sorry sandy.''

We the turned to the others.

''We must have done something really bad to get you four together.'' Jack said walking away and freezing an elf, earning himself a smack on the head from yours truly.

He turned to the group rubbing his head, shooting me a look.

''Are we on the naughty list?''

North gave a chuckle. ''On naughty list! You hold record. But the young lady, far from it, in fact she is on top of nice list! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate.'' He said wiping fake dust off his tattoos.

''How come?'' Jack asked.

''Why?'' I also asked wanting to know.

''Ah, Good questions.'' Bunny said coming up to stand beside North.

''How come? Why? I tell you how come and why! Because now...you are Guardian!''

Off our confusion, yetis light ceremonial torched with a WHOOSH. Elves leap from columns, unfurling homemade celebratory BANNERS as they descend. Then a few mini fairies flew up holding two paper necklaces, one of snow flacks and the other flowers.

''What are you doing! Get, get that off me!'' Jack yelled over the music while I politely decline.

North then says.''This is the best part!''

An elf marching band strikes up, marching into the room. Two yetis move Jack and me on to a designated spot on the floor.

We felt something touch our legs, so we look down to find an elf pointing at our bare feet. The elf then directs our attention to two approaching elves, carrying a two pairs of weird looking green and blue boots. We just started confused, trying to comprehend what was going on.

We then looked up to see a yeti hand North a large book with a big 'G' on it as he blew the dust away, opened it, and cleared his throat. I noticed Jack had a look of aggravation on his face, so taking precaution, I flew two feet above the ground as Jack slams his staff down, sending a blast of frost and wind across the room. The torches go out and everything stops.

''What makes you think we want to be guardians?'' I had to agree with Jack. I don't think I would make a good guardian.

North bursts out in laughter holding the book in his hands then stops and looks to Jack, stone faced.

''Of course you do. MUSIC!'' The elves began to play again.

''No music.'' I yelled waving my arms to emphasize what i said.

The music peters out again. An elf throws his trumpet to the ground and storms off while pushing another elf in the process.

Jack started walking to the control panel for the globe before sitting down on it while leaning on his staff, with me beside him leaning on the counter.

''Look, this is all very flattering but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian.''

The four looked to me for my answer. But all I did was give a sad smile.

''Sorry guys, but I'm with Jack on this one. I just can't see how I'm a guardian too.''

Tooth then floated near us.

''Jack, Willow, I don't think you understand what it is we do.'' She then directed our attention to the globe.

''Each of those lights are a child.''

Then North comes to stand next to us.

''A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them. Tooth fingers out of mouth.'' North said as she was examining Jack's teeth again.

She removed her fingers. ''Sorry there beautiful.''

I nudged Jack a little with my elbow. He just rolled his eyes as we made ourselves to the center of the room.

''Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!'' North said.

Jack scoffed as I gave a small laugh. ''The Boogeyman?''

''Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well.'' North pointed at the lights of the globe.

''Which is exactly why you should pick someone more qualified!'' I said._ Can't these guys take a hint?_

''Pick? You think we pick? No, you were _chosen_ like we were all _chosen_. By Man in Moon.'' My eyes widen as did Jack's, but his were in surprise while mine was in panic knowing this was going to turn bad. But again I was surprised too and slightly upset.

''What?'' Jack asked.

''Last night Jack, Willow, he chose you two.'' Tooth said.

''Maybe.'' Bunny said putting in his two cents.

''Man in moon? He talks to you?'' Jack said looking at the moon as I stared sadly at Jack, knowing he was upset.

''You see you cannot say no.'' North said. ''It is Destiney.''

Jack looked slightly angered like I was beginning to, which rarely happens.

Jack asked. "But why wouldn't he tell us that himself?" He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"After three hundred years, this is his answer. To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No that's not for us. No offense." I nodded when he looked to me.

"How's that not offensive?" Bunny sneered. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown and Sheila know about bringing joy to children, anyway?" I gave him a offend look, but he didn't seem to see it or just ignored it.

''Uh, have you ever heard of a snow day, I know it's no hardboiled egg, but kids like what I do.'' Jack defended. ''Not to mention, have you seen a kid's face when they take a look at the work Willow puts in for plants during spring _and_ summer.''

I gave Jack a small grateful smile which he nodded at.

"But none of them believe in you." Bunny leaned in toward Jack, completely ignoring me, and said softly, "Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

I sent a glare at bunny and put a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

''Bunny! Enough!'' Tooth ordered not wanting to upset us.

Jack patted my hand before saying, "No, the kangaroo's right." Everyone, even the yetis, had looks of 'oh shit'. I was rolling my eyes and tried to prevent a smile to be seen on my face.

Bunny glared at him. "The… the what? What'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate."

"Oh," Jack scoffed. "And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

"I'm a bunny," Bunny said getting right in Jack's face. "The _Easter Bunny_. People _believe_ in me." By the expression on Jack's face I knew Bunny hit a nerve.

I then pushed Jack back and got into the now surprised rabbit face.

''That is it! I am sick and tired of _you_ getting in Jack's face and basically tell him he does not exist, when he does.'' I growled, making him take a step back while everyone, except Jack, had wide eyes. You see when I get angry, I am not a force to be messed with.

"You and me you cottontail. Lets go!" I was gonna go after him but cold arms snaked through my own and held me back.

"Calm down, Sheila!" Bunny said like he didn't mean to upset me

"Come on, let me at him! I can take him, Jack." Tooth flew in front of Bunny and wisely got him away from me.

"I know you can take him," Jack finally released me. "But it wouldn't prove anything." He attempted to calm me down but I was so angry I was shacking.

Seeing the entire situation going downhill fast Sandy patted North on the arm. North took his hint.

He stepped forward. "Jack, Willow.'' He interrupted Jack trying to keep me from getting upset again.

"Walk with me."

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately and I hope you can forgive me. I will try to update as fast as I can.**

**But for now R&R, and again I am SORRY!**

_**~nekolover3 is out~**_


	5. author's note

**Hey all my viewers! No this is not an update and I am sorry, but don't worry I am working on it!**

**So anyway down to business, I have put a poll up for which new story I should wright after I am done with my current ones. So please try it out and if you want the summary check the bottom of my profile. and don't worry about the stories, i will do my best in completing them,okay!:)  
**

**Please and thank you**

_**~nekolover3~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my people! I got a new chapter for you to read and review. And also I need a little help on what kind of guardian willow should be, I just got these**

_**Joy**_

_**Happiness**_

_**Family**_

**You can chose one of these or wright me a different one. And before we start, a quick shout out to these reviewers on the last chapter, **

_**guest# 1**_

_**guest# 2**_

_**beautiful dreaming warrior**_

_**samanthatm**_

**Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you again. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians.**

* * *

As jack, north, and I went down an elevator me and jack talked.

''Hey you going to be okay?'' he sighed and nodded.

''Yeah, thanks for sticking up for me back there, and sorry for the first Easter kangaroo meeting started off bad.'' I gave him a sideway hug.

''It's alright, I just can't believe he went that far.'' He returned the hug as the elevator stopped at what I think was the workshop.

''It's nothing personal, North. What you all do, it's just, it's not our thing.'' Jack said as we tried to follow North.

''Man in Moon says it is your thing. We will see!'' North exclaimed as we went through the shop. It was in one word. AMAZING!

''Slow down, wouldja? I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look.'' Wait what? I looked at jack with look telling him we were going to talk later.

North, who was still rushing, stopped and looked back at him.

''What do you mean, 'bust in?''' That's what I wanna know to

''Oh, don't worry, I never got past the yetis.'' Jack said not noticing our looks. I then noticed a yeti staring at jack while pounding his fist.

'_Watch yourself, frost.'_

And since jack not understanding yeti, just heard a growl. ''Oh, hey Phil.''

''Keep up, Jack! Keep up willow!'' North called from ahead. We passed a lot of yetis making different types of toys for the children. Like I said it was amazing. I felt a hand on my head making me duck as a flying toy flew past.

''Thanks jack.'' He nodded as we moved forward.

''I always thought the elves made the toys.'' I said knowing jack was thinking the same thing.

All north did was whisper. ''We just let them believe that.'' That's when we saw a group of elves eating Christmas ornaments and another electrocuting himself with Christmas lights. Does north let these guys in people's houses?! The man in question smiles and calls to them.

''Very nice! Keep up good work!'' He grabbed us by our shoulder and moved us forward. We then pass a yeti putting the finishing touches on a blue toy robot.

''I don't like it. Paint it red.'' The yeti gasp in disbelieve seeing all the blue robots he done before banging his head on the table. Poor guy.

''Step it up, everybody.'' He announced to the workshop. We then came into a room that I suspected to be north's office. There are shelves filled with toys. Sketches and prototypes everywhere. North dusts his hands and turns to us. North grabs a plate of fruit cake from a nearby elf.

''Fruit cake?''

Jack and I shared a wary look before looking back at north.

''Ah, no, thanks.''

''Yeah, I'm good.''

And that when north tosses it to the side making with a crash.

''Now we get down to tacks of brass!'' north said. Jack looked at me and mouthed what North said. I shrugged not getting it either

As North cracks his knuckles, Jack stands silent as I moved in front of him. The wind suddenly slams North's office door behind them. We look the door to see that it was locked and look back at north as he backs us into the door. North gets in close with a serious face.

''Who are you, Jack Frost and willow summers? What is your center?'' huh?

''Our center?'' we asked confused.

''If Man in Moon chose the both of you to be Guardians, then you both must have something very special inside.''

North then stands up straight and begins to stroke his beard as he gives us a curious look.

''Hmmmm?'' I looked at jack to see if he was also weirded out by this.

North then moved to stand in front of a shelf of what I think were some of those Russian nesting dolls, which happen to look like north himself. Picking one up, he moved back to us and handed the doll to jack as I looked over his shoulder.

''Here, This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little, well, go on.''

Jack and I give north a curious look as sets down his staff against a table. Twisting the doll in half, we looked inside to another carved North doll; this one is a more typical Santa Claus - red cheeked and cheery.

''You are downright jolly.'' I said to help move this along.

''Ah, but not just jolly...''

Jack continued to open each doll as north named each of its expressions.

''I am also mysterious, and fearless, and caring. And at my center...'' the last doll was about the same size as a thumb with big blue eyes.

''There's a tiny wooden baby?'' Really jack? Really?

North shook his head. ''Look closer. What do you see?''

Jack holds it up closer for both of us to see it better.

''You have big eyes?'' I threw in, knowing it was the biggest detail.

''Yes! Big eyes. Very big. Because they are full! Of wonder! That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!''

As north speaks everything in his office began to come to life. All kind of toys began to move and lights began to turn on showing beauty. A toy plane then flies out of the room and into the workshop.

North spoke again as we came out of his office. ''Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air!''

We saw even more lights and flying toys around the factory.

''It's beautiful.'' I whispered looking around taking in every detail. North stand beside us.

''This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?'' he looked to us. What is my center? What makes me who I am? I just don't know.

''I don't know.'' Jack said unsure.

I shook my head. ''Me either.''

We look down at the wooden doll in jacks hand back at him. North closes Jack's hand. We exchange looks.

Then, something suddenly jets past a window outside. Almost simultaneously, Bunny and Sandman come running down the hallway toward us.

''We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace.''

* * *

**And that it for this chapter! I told in the author's note that I would get a chapter done soon. This is why you never underestimate the author to get a story completed. And I promise for more bunnyxwillow moments, just wait!**

**Well R&R!**

_**~nekolover3 is out~**_


End file.
